How Saint Seiya Should have Ended
by SoniCanvas
Summary: Based on "How it should have ended" YouTube Channel, here are a bunch of "what-if" scenarios on how our beloved anime should have ended. Some scenes may be mixed up with Netflix version. Viewer discretion is advised.(Extra scenes updated)
1. How Sanctuary Arc Should Have Ended

Thank you for visiting "Honest Saint Seiya Trailer". And to keep you entertained, I present you a bunch of scenarios called...

* * *

**How Saint Seiya Should have Ended**

**(How Sanctuary Arc Should Have Ended)**

[Seiya and TheBronzies Gang found Hyoga frozen in Ice Coffin.]

Shun: Oh no. Camus was here to trap him in Ice Coffin.

Seiya: PEGASUS METEOR FIST!

Shiryuu: that's useless, Seiya. Not even a Gold Saint could leave a single crack on Camus' Ice Coffin.

Seiya: DAMN IT!

Shun: is there any way to help him? He's dying!

Shiryuu: Unless...

Seiya: what?

Shiryuu: I have an idea, but you're not gonna like it.

Seiya: try me.

Shiryuu: ...we use Libra Cloth to break him out.

Seiya: like that? *points at Libra Cloth that shows up in front of them*

Shiryuu: uh...yeah. Thanks, Master Dohko.

Seiya: so what? You're gonna put it on? You're a Bronze.

Shiryuu: no, I'm gonna use one of the weapons attached in Libra Cloth.

Shun: but...

Shiryuu: These weapons are extremely strong, Athena gave her seal of approval. Even one hit from the shield could shatter stars.

Seiya: doesn't that mean Athena approves the use of weapons in battle?

Shiryuu: *opened his mouth, then thinks hard* ... I guess it's just for case of emergencies.

Shun: he has a point.

Seiya: well, you know the weapons better than us. Which one we should pick?

Shiryuu: let's see...*looks at each weapons* fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you, fuck you... Let's try the sword.

Seiya: okay, hold up. I have two questions: One, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? Two, can't you just pick... I dunno, A BLUNT WEAPON?

Shiryuu: the sword can vaporize Ice Coffin in one gentle swing. I told you that you're not gonna like it. Trust me, I'm the Libra Saint's apprentice. *gently swings the sword to Ice Coffin and the ice suddenly vaporized, dropping Hyoga to the ground*

Shun: it works! *carried Hyoga until he suddenly splits in half*

Seiya: *gasp*

Shiryuu: *gasp*

Shun: ... Hyoga?

Seiya: *judgingly stares at Shiryuu* Libra Saint's apprentice, huh?

Shiryuu: ...oops.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
[The remaining Bronzies were lounging in cafe with Superman and Batman]

Superman: DUDE!

Seiya: I know, right? Shiryuu could have been chosen the nunchuks or the shield. But noooooo, he choose the sword instead. Thanks a lot, Shiryuu.

Shiryuu: it looks cooler than nunchuks and I can't take off my shield to use Libra Shield.

Seiya: YES, YOU CAN!

Batman: then how about that Phoenix guy?

Shun: oh, he's in the hospital with Saori. He'll be fine.

Superman: wait, how about the Sagittarius Cloth?

Seiya: oh, yeah. About that...

(Static noises)

.

.

[The Bronzies have finally escorted Saori to safety and returned to Galactic Duel arena to retrieve the Sagittarius Cloth. Shun's Nebula Chains suddenly reacted and pointed towards the Cloth box]

Shun: Something's not right. It keeps pointing at the box.

Seiya: uh, Shun... I think it's not pointing at the Cloth... *pointed at a shady figure putting the missing part of Sagittarius Cloth into the box, then carried it on his back*

Shiryuu: this strong feeling was not Cosmo, but mere hatred...

Ikki: thanks for the Cloth, boys.

Shun: ...Brother? I thought you were dead.

Ikki: ... Shun? What are you doing with those pesky boys?

Shun: uh...you're stealing the Sagittarius Cloth?

Ikki: I'm just taking this for someone. That's none of your business, and you better not being friends with them.

Seiya: let me guess, that guy was Vander Graad?

Ikki: How do you know about him?

Seiya: he has been trying to kill us, like 30 seconds ago?

Shun: oh, come on Ikki. You know he will kill you after finishing the job, then kill Athena and the rest of us can't even survive from the wrath of Elder Gods.

Ikki: ugh...fine. I give your Cloth back, but this doesn't change anything between us.

Seiya: well done, Shun.

Shun: I told you he's still soft inside.

Ikki: shut up before I change my mind.

.

.

.  
[Return to Superhero Cafe]

Seiya: *shows the golden pendant with Sagittarius constellation engraved on it* I have the Cloth with me.

Batman: what a bummer. Seiya instantly a Golden Sagittarius Saint with a Cloth that turns into a pendant. Yay, Seiya.

Seiya: hey, I risked my life for this. Aiolos chose me for a reason.

Batman: oh, here comes the "power of courage and friendship" bullshit.

Seiya: said a rich guy who make friends with his rival because of "Martha".

Batman: WHY DID YOU SAY THAT NAME?

Superman: Bruce, please just let him continue.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
But, this is how it should have ended...

.

.

.

[18 years ago]

Grand Pope: Athena has born, and she will bring either salvation or destruction. YOU KILLING PREVIOUS POPE IS NOT ENOUGH? Calm down, fella. No one is about to find out. STOP IT! You better shut up before someone finds out you're screaming to "yourself". *pulls out a dagger, tried to stab baby Athena until Aiolos came in*

Aiolos: *jumps and snatches the baby from Grand Pope* WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO? YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL HER BECAUSE OF A NEUTRAL PROPHECY?

Grand Pope: she could bring a destruction to all of us. I did what I must.

Aiolos: You're supposed to PROTECT HER!

Death Mask: *comes in* ay, yo, I can hear your screaming from the Underworld. What's going on?

Grand Pope: Aiolos was trying to kill Athena. I snatched this dagger from him.

Aiolos: He's lying, goddamnit! I came here just now before he pulled out the dagger! He's the real murderer!

Death Mask: Grand Pope speaks for the Gods, how could he want to kill Athena because of an evil prophecy following her?

Aiolos: oh, come on, DM. I'm not even putting on my Cloth to begin with. Why should I be threatened by a little baby's future we don't really know?

Grand Pope: she could bring a destruction. It's in the prophecy.

Aiolos: I know, but we don't know that yet. It still depends if she was raised properly.

Death Mask: excuse me, I have to discuss this with other Goldies. *blast away, then returned bringing Aphrodite and Shura in a closed discussion*

[10 seconds later]

Shura: I have seen previous Goldies betraying Pope. We agreed that we should betray this Pope for the thousandth time.

Grand Pope: You what?

Shura: but we have to prove Aiolos' words that the Grand Pope was lying. *releases Excalibur Flurry, splits the temple in half to separate Aiolos and baby Athena from other 3 Goldies facing Grand Pope*

Aiolos: Shura, what are you doing?

Shura: Protect Athena as you always do. GO!

Aiolos: thank you, Shura. *flies away from them, securing baby Athena in his arms*

.

.

.

.  
[return to the Superhero Cafe, Aiolos came in as Seiya told his story]

Aiolos: whoa, I can see you've made new friends now.

Seiya: Supes, Bats, this is Aiolos.

Superman: So you're still alive. Why wearing the purple robe?

Aiolos: oh, this? Well, after our "betrayal", Shura splits the Grand Pope helmet, revealing Gemini Saga who happened to kill the previous Pope and then kill Athena so he can have all the power for himself. After all that, I was chosen to be the next Pope. It felt so sudden, to be honest.

Batman: then you have Seiya to fill in Sagittarius Temple or something?

Aiolos: ...sort of. It was a good decision to ask Aiolia about protecting him in the first place.

Seiya: that was YOU?

Aiolos: oops. At least, with how this ends Netflix wouldn't dare to make us their cash-grab project and calling it "original anime"

[Everyone finally bursts in laughter altogether, enjoying their lunch in the cafe]


	2. How Poseidon's Arc Should Have Ended

Hey, we are back and we are going to continue on...

**How Poseidon's Arc Should Have Ended**

[Saori, as the reincarnation of Athena, met Siren Sorrento who was about to kill Taurus Aldebaran]

Saori: what was with this flood?

Sorrento: Lord Poseidon is inevitable

Saori: then let me talk to Poseidon so I can stop this mess.

Sorrento: what gives you the right to talk to—

Saori: NOW!

Aldebaran: GREAT HOOOOOOOOOORN!

[Great Horn hits Sorrento so hard to the outside of hospital]

Saori: What have you done, Aldebaran?

Aldebaran: what?

Saori: I can negotiate this with Poseidon!

Aldebaran: do you even know Poseidon's traits? He won't discuss anything until he gets what he wants and I cut straight to that case. *gets hit by Athena's Scepter*

Saori: YOU FOOL!

.

.

.

.

[Shun battles with Scylla Io, who happened to possess a maiden with animals under her feet]

Io: So, do you like my pet Scylla?

Shun: Scylla is not a pet. A cat or dog, is a pet.

Io: I know you're jealous because you only have chains

Shun: *sniff*my Nebula Chains can be my pet too, okay?

Io: those bastards were right when they said there's a reason your cloth is pink...

.

.

.

[Battling against Chrysaor Krishna to destroy Indian Ocean pillar, Shiryu got his Dragon Shield could no longer protect him from Krishna's Golden Spear]

Krishna: ohoho, got you now son!

Shiryu: not so fast! *his Dragon Cloth suddenly covered with golden aura*

Krishna: what the?

Shiryu: Yeah. The Gold Saints gave their blood to fix this cloth.

Krishna: that's cheating!

Shiryu: says a man who tried to stab me WITH A SPEAR!

Krishna: shit, you're right. Then take it off!

Shiryu: who are you telling me to take it off? I did a fair fight! YOU take it off.

Krishna: FINE! *took off his cloth*

Shiryu: and THE SPEAR!

Krishna: ...what did I do wrong, Poseidon?

.

.

.

But this is how it should have ended

.

.

[Saori finally made it to Poseidon's Temple, until he met someone familiar]

Saori: Julian?

Julian: Saori?

Saori: you are Poseidon?

Julian: and you must be Athena.

Saori: You know, let's settle this quick. I accept your proposal.

Julian: really?

Saori: you better drain the ocean now before I change my mind

Julian: okay, okay. I do what you say. We need a dry land for the reception after all. THIS IS THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE! SUCK ON THAT, ZEUS!

[A gigantic lightning suddenly struck Poseidon to ashes for mocking Zeus in Heaven]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

[in Superhero Cafe...]

Seiya: that's it? No Mammoth Pillars of Atlantis? No Libra Cloth? No Marinas?

Saori: yeah. Even if the Marinas tried to avenge Poseidon, they can't. They guard nothing now so jokes on them.

Shiryu: haven't you think about...you know, recruiting them as Saints?

Saori: Well, I did talk to them. So far, the abscence of Poseidon shifted their loyalty.

Shun: and Poseidon just turning to ash?

Saori: technically, only God can kill other Gods. I got a little help from the Heavens.

Hyoga: is this just me or this tale seems pretty... Uh, what's the word?

Ikki: logical?

Hyoga: actually I wanna say "boring". But at least, the Hades Arc will be more badass with both Saints and Marinas on our side.

Isaac: we're gonna face Hades?

Kanon: that's basically what we have left to make sure we ignore the Asgardians Arc.


	3. How Hades Arc Should Have Ended

Hello, dear fellas!

I'm basically just imported this from my Wattpad, but make sure to leave a review because this story is about to end in...

**How Hades Arc Should Have Ended**

[The former Aries and Grand Pope, Shion, arrived in Libra Temple in order to assassinate Athena]

Shion: oh, hi Dohko. It's been a long time.  
Dohko: uh, you have been Grand Pope until Saga killed you?  
Shiryu: you better stay away from Master Dohko!  
Shion: shut up, masochistic Bronze!  
Dohko: Shiryu, this is my fight. You can rest now.  
Shiryu: NO! I CAN'T LEAVE YOU!  
Shion: YOU?Huh... I can take care of the Bronze, but I'm sure I could just slap an old man away from this temple.  
Dohko: or...are you? *burned his Cosmo really hard until Hades blessed him to turn 18 again*  
Shion: For the love of Athena, you are...  
Dohko: you know I have been sitting under the same waterfall for years to slower my heart rate, although the better way for it is to stay in a coma instead. Let's get this started, shall we-OW!  
Shiryu: Master Dohko?  
Dohko: I'm fine. I'm FINE!  
Shion: what? The meditation gave you eternal cramps?  
Shiryu: Master, you have been too old for-  
Dohko: NO, I AM NOT!  
Shiryu: sorry, Master.

.

.

.

.  
[Meanwhile, Saori and Virgo Shaka have crossed into the Underworld in order to find Hades]  
Saori: so, where should we go again?  
Shaka: we must find Hades, fast.  
Saori: do you know where he is?  
Shaka: I'm a Gold Saint, not a God of Wisdom  
Saori: right. Maybe if we ask these skeletons?  
Shaka: that's a terrible idea.  
Saori: Oh, you have a better idea?  
Shaka: yes, like follow the River Styx to where it came from?  
Saori: ah...

.

.

.

[revived as a Specter, Saga entered Taurus Temple. But what he found, was something familiar...]  
Saga: so Aldebaran is dead. What's next? Some illusions?  
Gemini Phantom: YOU. SHALL. NOT. PASS!  
Saga: ANOTHER DIMENSION! *opens an interdimensional portal and dragged Kanon out from there. Gemini Phantom suddenly vanished*  
Kanon: what the? How?  
Saga: I'm your twin brother, dumbass. We share a link.  
Kanon: I know I shouldn't listen to Milo...

.

.

.

[In the Underworld, Shun has become a vessel for Hades. Always late catching up with the Bronzies, Ikki tried to rescue Shun]  
Ikki: Shun, what the hell are you doing there?  
Hades: I'm afraid, your Andromeda Shun is gone by now.  
Ikki: so what are you? A ghost?  
Pandora: You have no right to speak to Lord Hades like that!  
Ikki: Shun, I know you're there. Wake up!  
Hades: still trying hard to struggle, Andromeda?  
Shun: don't worry about me. Kill Hades!  
Ikki: PHOENIX PHANTOM FIST!  
Pandora: you killed your own brother?  
Ikki: that's not my brother anymore. So what's the point?

.

.

.  
[The Bronzies Gang have arrived in Elysium. Seiya met Thanatos, God of Death, getting in his way.]  
Thanatos: how did these mortals get inside Elysium? Only the chosen ones are allow-  
Seiya: PEGASUS METEOR FIST! *punches Thanatos to shut him up*  
Thanatos: tch...impossible! I... I. AM. A GOD!  
Hypnos: no, you're a cashier in Pandora's Mystery Mall. *sips his tea on the corner*  
Thanatos: Hypnos, could you at least try to stay on my side? Just once?  
Hypnos: I did since we're trapped in the same box together. You have to wake up.*snaps his finger, taking him and Thanatos to a mall where Thanatos is the cashier*  
Thanatos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

.

.

.

.

But, this is how it really should have ended...

.  
Mu: you must be the Specters  
Saga: get out of the way, Mu.  
Camus: where is Athena?  
Mu: she's gone. You won't find her here.  
Shion: you know, cut the crap. We're here to tell her about Athena Cloth  
Mu: Athena has her own Cloth?  
Shion: pff, duuuh, everyone gets a Cloth.  
Mu: but you're... Hades...he's...  
Camus: Hades or no Hades we're still a bunch of dead people. We have to find Athena before Hades does.  
Mu: um...she's in the Underworld.  
Saga: then tell other Goldies to DELIVER HER CLOTH!  
Shion: *slaps Saga* manners, Saga. You better hurry, Mu. We don't have much time.  
Mu: Y-yes, Master...

.

.  
[In Superhero Cafè...]  
Seiya: so, Athena got her Cloth sooner than all five of us.  
Mu: At least you helped delivering them.  
Seiya: but, Shun...  
Ikki: he's dead. He wanted to.  
Seiya: but, the wall...  
Milo: good thing we have the Marinas on our side. We don't have to sacrifice our lives for making a big hole to Elysium.  
Seiya: but, but...  
Aiolia: Seiya, your sister is here.  
Seiya: WHERE?*runs out from the cafe*  
Shaka: we could have told him the truth...  
Aiolia: Lady Saints have to kill whoever saw their face. Seiya knows that.  
Mu: Shaka is right. The war is over. We don't have to follow the rules anymore.  
Milo: so the Netflix slaves can ruin our story and call it a "reboot"? Hell no.  
Aiolia: Besides, the ending is still a cliffhanger. Try to live a little.  
Shaka: Well, you are not wrong. I do feel better when I tried to loose myself a little. He'll figure out himself.

[Seiya, still running to the horizon, looking for his sister which might never reveal herself. He might never know who Marin really is, even in Saint Seiya Omega]


	4. Alternative HISHE: WRITER'S CUT

Welcome back. Welcome back!

It seems a lot of people gave their faves on this shitty writing and start to stalk me. So just for you, I'm gonna give youthe extras.

**Alternative HISHE**

**WRITER'S CUT**

[Finally getting out of Freezing Coffin, Hyoga remains unconscious and his Cosmo slowly fades away]

Shun: his body is freezing cold  
Seiya: what should we do now?  
Shun: you better leave now. I'll take care of Hyoga.  
Seiya: but...  
Shun: I got this. Scorpio Temple. NOW!  
Seiya: o-okay... *leaves the temple*  
Shun: Hold on, Hyoga. Stay with me. I'm gonna burn my Cosmo and hug you so tight we almost looked like smooching until TV censors across any country that airs this anime made me have a girl voice and Netflix turn me into a woman. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

[In Scorpio Temple...]

Seiya: we made it!  
Shiryu: but no one's here.  
Milo: guess again. *stabs Seiya and Shiryu with Scarlet Needle*  
Seiya: DANG IT!  
Milo: as you wait for backup, my Scarlet Needle would slowly kill you.  
Shiryu: don't worry. Shun and Hyoga are on their way. They will come in any minute now...  
Seiya: ...  
Shiryu: aaaaany minute now...

[They wait for five minutes, but both died and so does the guys they were waiting for because Shun burned his Cosmo too much, he burned Hyoga and himself]

.

[Later in Superhero Café...]  
Ikki: hmph...so I'm all alone and Bronzies are dead. Buuuuut That's none of my business...*sips tea*

.

.  
[Shiryu finally defeated Krishna, but his act of poking his both eyes for finding Krishna's Chakra made him blind]

Kiki: Shiryu, I got you...gotta be kidding me.  
Shiryu: Kiki? Is that you?  
Kiki: no, I'm Hades. Of course it's me, Shiryu.  
Shiryu: you got the Libra Cloth?  
Kiki: I don't know what is your real problem here: being blind or taking off your cloth after all my hardwork FIXING IT!  
Shiryu: I'm sorry, Kiki. We don't have much time. I...have to break the pillar now.  
Kiki: thanks to you, Shun take off his Cloth, and Hyoga is about to poke his own eye for his friend Isaac.  
Shiryu: Kiki, just...  
Kiki: you know what? I QUIT! GET THE LIBRA WEAPON YOURSELF!

.

.

.

[Meanwhile, in Superhero Café...]

Mu: Kiki? You came so early. What happened?  
Kiki: I quit. That's what happened.  
Mu: you can't just quit. You're my-  
Kiki: I. JUST. DID. *slams cloth box to the table*  
Aiolia: whoa...that's...  
Aldebaran: well, we have been too harsh on him as the anime goes...  
Mu: he has to prepare to be the next Aries Saint  
Shaka: he's just a little boy, Mu. Give him a break once in a while.  
Milo: I never know how to deal with kids, but he's right. Maybe we should try listen to him.  
Mu: urgh... I dunno, guys. The world is flooded with sea water. We have nowhere to go.  
Aiolia: or just try to play with him. Trust this lion.  
Mu: *sigh* okay...

.

.

.

[Back in Poseidon's Temple...]

Shiryu: guys... I think I'm lost...Where is this? I can't see anything... Where's the Libra weapon?.

.

[Seiya finally got home after defeated Hades. He was expecting Marin or Shaina to welcome him. But what he found was something else...]

Seiya: Sis, I'm ho-oh, for the love of Athena...Shaina!*looks at Shaina stabbing Marin*  
Shaina: I have promised you about Marin's identity. I did this based on Lady Saint's rules.  
Seiya: you could just TELL ME ABOUT HER!  
Shaina: if I did, she had to kill you. "Kill or be killed", remember? *took off dead Marin's mask*  
Seiya: No... no way... That's Seika...YOU KILLED MY SISTER!*holds Marin's Mask*  
Shaina: and you have seen my face, too. Goodbye. *stabbed herself to death*  
Seiya: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Shiryu: hey, Seiya. I think I left my shirt he-holy mother of Zeus, you killed them!  
Seiya: no, no, no, it was a misunderstanding. Shaina...she killed Marin, then kill herself...  
Shiryu: because you have seen their faces! Even one of them is your sister! That's an utter insult to Lady Saints!  
Seiya: no, Shiryu. You don't understand. She's...  
Shiryu: ROZAN, SHORYUUHA!*punched Seiya to the sky*

.

.

.  
[Later in Superhero Café...]  
Hyoga: SHUT. UP.  
Ikki: you killed Seiya?  
Shun: you could have listened to him first!  
Shiryu: it's the 80s Fantasy anime. What do you expect me to do? Call 911 in JAPAN? Besides, they are Lady Saints. They rather died than showing their faces to other Saints.  
Ikki: well, you're not wrong.  
Shun: there's another way to solve this than use punches.  
Shiryu: when is the last time Seiya solve things by negotiation? He's a Pegasus, not Andromeda.  
Shun: but...  
Shiryu: and the last time you talk things out, you always get yourself killed until your brother arrives.  
Hyoga: oof...that's actually a good point-OW! *get his shoulder punched by Ikki*  
Ikki: never speak to my brother like that, mama's boy.  
Hyoga: you take that back, Chicken.  
Shiryu: *grabs some popcorn as he watched Hyoga and Ikki fight while Shun tried to stop them*  
Kiki: hey, Shiryu. Can I have some popcorn?  
Shiryu: sure. *hands over the bowl of popcorn*


End file.
